


Dark Chocolate Coffee

by Azurame_Neve



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, OOC, Out of Character, Slow Burn, coffeshop au, crossposted from Reborn!Amino, rarepairweek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: It's about sleep-deprived university students, and coffee shops and chaos induce.In simpler words, Chrome is the new Barista at a coffee shop and always screw up Takeshi's name unintentionally.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dark Chocolate Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byaku_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaku_chi/gifts).



> Hello everyone. I have officially lost my mean-steak in writing horror or angst. I blame Knife, definitely her fault. Or partially. Also, this is cross-posted from Amino Reborn!
> 
> Anyhow, here's another thing for the KHR rarepair week and also a mini gift to celebrate Byakuri-chan's birthday!
> 
> SHOUT OUT AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BYAKURI-CHAN! STAY SANE! 
> 
> You'd never escape from our crazy madness.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this, this is part 1 tho~

**_Goodbye, tomorrow._ **

**_Hello, today._ ** ****

* * *

Dokuro Chrome is your typical sleep-deprived and broke university student. Struggling with rents and schoolwork, she works at the nearest coffee shop that gives out a ridiculously huge amount of salary for a barista. She asked why he would hire her, and he said it was part of a deal.

_Strange isn't it?_

In fact, said coffee shop itself is named Verde. The name of the owner.

_Talk about the lack of naming sense._

Though, Chrome couldn’t say much as she too is using a fake name.

The owner of the coffee shop is a weird man, he has messy dark green hair with glasses. He has this white lab coat on him, and he always looks distressed like he never slept for more than 3 hours and has coffee for three meals.

Chrome thinks she just needs more sleep, especially with her explosive workers. She has a senior, Rokudo Mukuro who is in the same major as her (philosophy and literature) that works there, and she wonders why she never knew how troublesome he is. Bringing in a wealthy customer, M.M is her name and she always thinks of her as a rival so Chrome loves to ignore her and ditches her to Fran.

Fran, is the other calmest person, but definitely not the sanest there. She was the only who made sense. Fran is calm, but he’s suicidal and has a stoic face that never changes. One of the regulars, Bel-san, would throw knives at his apple-hat and Fran lets it stay there until he leaves before taking them.

Chrome once asked why, and gotten this reply.

“Because, he’d get angry if I took them out on the spot. And I could always sell them away to get extra bucks.”

Yes, it is a requirement to wear hats during work. You either choose the fruit series or the animal series. Fran took the only apple-hat, and Chrome’s doomed with the pineapple-hat that is coincidentally the same with Mukuro and his crazy fangirls are all onto her as if she’s his secret lover and for _God's sake please._

Chrome tries to disagree, but they never listen so what she does is ignore them, step on Mukuro’s foot whenever she sees him because he’s a problematic person even if he’s older than her by 2 years.

Of course, she has other crazier coworkers. Mukuro and Fran are one of them, but imagine the other two. Like who in the right mind would hire them? Chrome honestly thinks the recruiter's crazy. She calls him, Kawahira-san, or personally, she likes the nickname of weird-faced dude or ramen-addict but those are rude so she doesn’t call him that out loud.

Anyhow, she has two coworkers that work during the night shifts. Joshima Ken is a dude that looks like a delinquent, but he’s just loud and has a soft spots for animals. Any, single type of animals in fact. It shows in his obsession with hats, and he took all of the hats in the animal series. He’s fierce with him being louder than needed, but he’s caring enough Chrome knows. Just, she’d like it if he never comes into the kitchen area and stops scaring new customers away.

And there’s this other man with a poker face who is incapable of showing emotions, Kakimoto Chigusa. He’s a calm dude, but he’s too attached to Ken and Mukuro that makes her think of their relationship but not too much because the three of them are insane. He once used a knife to cut something, but ended up with a bleeding head and both Chrome and the boss forbids him to go to the kitchen without supervision.

Also, he actually got a yoyo-themed hat and Chrome didn’t think it was possible but her boss just didn’t care as long as they had hats on. Too bad Chrome had already made her choice so she couldn’t change her work attire until she quit. Boss says if they allow her to do so, then the other would do the same so it's not allowed.

Overall, Chrome working in this coffee shop was an experience. Besides having weird coworkers, she has even weirder customers that come into the shop itself. Chrome thinks they came in more for the unlimited wifi and free coffee refills.

Chrome’s lucky she knows how to brew coffees and make simple meals, otherwise she won’t get the job, nor does she want to know how the coffee shop’s kitchen stands after the destruction trailing after her coworkers. If you think Ken and Chigusa were bad, Mukuro was worse. He’d burn down the kitchen by boiling water, and Chrome thinks Fran and her are the only ones allowed in the kitchen by themselves.

Throwing aside the fact of her coworkers incompatibility with the kitchen, Chrome sees her various regular customers that're equally weird.

There’s a trio consisting of two young men and a girl. The white-haired man would order marshmallows, and not just marshmallows but the super sweet ones with caramel on top. The other blonde-man would look at the white-haired man in disgust before ordering a cup of coffee and chocolate milkshake for him and the girl. If it’s just two men, they would seem normal, but with the little girl in tow, Chrome would have thought that they’re kidnappers if not for the proof that the white-haired man is the kidnapper and the blonde-man is in fact her bodyguard.

Then, there's a group of babies with the same young girl. Sometimes there are adults, but the babies and adults have uncanny similarities and none of them are married but this loud blonde and dark-blue haired woman.

Let's not forget, Fran's friends. Is it appropriate to call them friends, Chrome doesn't know but what she does know is that they are close.

“Ack! Bel-senpai, please stop throwing knives at me. And that'd be $32.” Fran says blankly as he hands over the receipt with one hand and takes the money with the other hand.

“Tsk, don't I get a discount for being a regular here?” Bel asked with his wide grin that makes Chrome feel pain for her mouth, and takes off with the tray of cakes and milkshakes.

Bel-san, belongs to a weirder group. Chrome wants to think they are in a business company, maybe a black one, but working anyways.

The boss of the group would put his legs on the table and order for red wine and actually ends up with them because it's actually in the menu. Then, there's others that join them from time to time, like the loud long silver-haired man, or the cloak baby with their adult counterpart. Yes, it's weird, Chrome knows but she can't say that out loud.

No, it's not because she wants her regulars to stay. It's because it's rude. Totally.

Besides these weird groups were sleep-deprived university students (from the same Trinisette University as Chrome) and every time they came by, it was in groups and all of them were chasing some sort of assignment deadlines.

_Good for the business, bad for her health._

They always walk in looking like zombies, and they’d walk out with excessive caffeine looking like they’d get hit by a car when they go out. And proof to her words, one of them nearly got run over by a truck if not for a student’s interference.

That student also apparently caught Chrome’s attention ever since that accident.

A man who always smiles even when his friends look dead and ready to faceplant the floor or table, he’s incredibly popular in their university and nobody not know his name.

Yamamoto Takeshi, from the English and Physical education Major. Why does he take English, everyone just says he sounds cooler while speaking english.

Chrome would say he has a wonderful smile, and he’s nicer than his violent-screaming always silver-haired friend who looks like he never got more than 3 hours of sleep which is why he’s so cranky, or the other clumsy brown-haired boy who breaks something whenever he comes by.

Problem is that ever since he started coming, which is after a week that she worked here, he would ask for the Barista’s recommendation.

Chrome would always make her speciality: a mixture of dark chocolate and coffee drinks.

And when she does, Takeshi always asked for his name to be written in English. Chrome knows she’s majoring in literature and philosophy, and she needs to read a lot foreign books for her assignments but that doesn’t make her English any better.

So, everytime she wrote ‘Tekashi’ on his drinks, and no one bothered to tell her after 2 months. The man itself went over to the counter to grab it and he asked Chrome, “You do know, my name isn’t spelled like this right?”

“What?” Chrome looks back at him in confusion until Takeshi gave her a piece of paper.

**Yamamoto Takeshi.**

**XXX-XXXXXXX**

“Oh, and it's personal.” Takeshi added with a laugh before picking his order. He covers his mouth with his drink, eyes looking away with a light dust of pink on his cheeks as he mumbled, “Give me a ca- I mean, a text maybe,”

And off he goes with a back-hand wave as he leaves Chrome to look at the piece of paper in hand and she's confused by the universe.

‘Did- Didn't I just get a free phone number from him!????’ Chrome looks at the paper as if it's worth 1 million.

And true to the fact, thousands of his fan would die to get his personal number.

“Woah, free phone number.” Fran comments.

Mukuro, who walks out of the kitchen suspiciously tries to change the topic before Chrome points that out, “Oh, he finally had the guts to talk to you?”

“Finally? What do you mean! Also, didn't you come out of the kitchen unsupervised?” Chrome would smack the table if it wasn't for the precious paper in her hands.

“...” Mukuro laughs awkwardly, and black smoke starts to come out from the kitchen.

“Anyway, let's save the number and dispose of the paper before his fangirls tries to kill you?” Mukuro says and Chrome nods, “Fangirls these days are unnerving and creepy.”

Chrome takes out her phone and adds the number and as soon as she's done, she points at Mukuro accusingly, “Stop changing the topic, tell Fran-kun to get the fire distinguisher.”

“Yes, Chrome-senpai!” Fran agrees quickly, not wanting Chrome to get angry.

“What… I did nothing, besides, you should text him. Like, if he likes the recommended drink you made for him?” Mukuro gives his signature creepy laughter that every other girls finds attractive.

“...Tell me about why you said ‘finally’ and how did you know I gave him recommended drinks and not from the menu? Are you stalking me!” Chrome shouts, before looking back to see all the customers staring at them.

Chrome blushes and pushes Mukuro back to the rest-room and also proceeds to burn the paper with a fire match before disposing it into the bin.

Chrome looks at Mukuro and Fran sitting on the floor, she folds her arms and questions them and whatever secret they are hiding from her.

“I don't have to tell you,” Fran says and was deflected by Chrome, “I took 3 shifts for you, do you want the boss to cut your pay? Also, you're closing up with Ken-kun tonight, for not telling me.”

“... It was a bet, at first.” Mukuro started, “Tsunayoshi-kun wanted to make the baseball addict to make the first move to flirt but he ended up saying to write his name in English.”

“The first move?” Chrome questions, and Mukuro nods, “That's because you're his—”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How are you liking this so far? What is the past of this Chrome and Takeshi you ask? Of course, it's related to dark chocolates and nope, you get no clues.
> 
> That's all for now folks! If you guys enjoy this, comment below and I may consider to continue this.


End file.
